Hinata Beats Up Neji
by Darkfire8008
Summary: Hinata has a chance to prove to Neji how much she has grown so she now trains with Naruto to prepare for the fight. This is a NaruHina, NejiTen, and others story.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Beats Up Neji

Chaper 1

After training one day, Naruto and Hinata met behind the ramen shop. So when we come in we see the blonde haired boy in a lip-lock with our sweet little burgondy haired girl kissing. Though Naruto decided he could move his hand over her bottom and so a little feeling around untill...

"Naruto, if you touch her like that I'll murder you!" Neji said from the distance as he ran up with his byakugan activated.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said trying to deny it.

"You were about to grab her ass weren't you?" Neji demanded.

"N-no I would never."

"Don't lie!"

"Fine, sorry Hinata."

"That's okay." Hinata said with a wink.

"Hinata" Neji scolded "you should come with me before your dad finds out about you two. "

"Mnkay Heji" Hinata said "Bye Naruto." then she gave him a kiss on the lips and walked off with Neji.

"You know Hinata, that if you get caught by someone else I'll have to hurt you both." Neji threatened

"Just try it Neji. You couln't defeat me again." Hinata said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever just hurry alond now." Neji said and Hinata ran off towards Naruto.

"Naruto" Hinata said. Next we see them going into and alley. Then Naruto went in for a kiss, connected. Soon tried to grabb her rear, success. Then he started to reach up her shirt untill...

"NARUTO." Tsunade yelled out.

"Granny Tsunade. It's not what it looks like, umm, I can explain," Naruto said defensively,"well, you see..."

"Why I never, throughout my entire term as hokage seen such reckless teenagers." Tsunade ranted on, "AND DON'T CALL ME GRANNY"

"S-sorry Tsunade. I-it's my fault." Hinata started to say,"I-I didn't try t-to stop him."

"That's beside the point, the point here is your both in a lot of trouble. Hinata come with me, we're going to have a talk with your father."

"Bye Naruto." Hinata said before dissappering out of sight.

"Hinata, how could you?" Tsunade scolded."I mean seriously, why would you, our sweet little Hinata go with that ungratful brat Naruto?"

"S-sorry I must have gotten lost in the moment."Hinata said tapping her pointer fingers together.

"That's beside the point. Here we are." Tsunade said as they came up to the Hyuuga compound and she settled down a bit."Hiashi, come get your daughter." Hiashi then came out and took Hinata by the back of the neck.

"Why this time Tsunade?" Hiashi said.

"She and Naruto were caught making out and Naruto apparently was about to reach up her shirt if I hadn't have stopped them."

"Is this true?" He looked at Hinata.

"Um, w-well, s-sort of." Hinata tried saying inocently.

"Neji, come get Hinata and do with her as you need to punish her. Teach her the fundementals of a true Hyuuga." Hiashi finished.

"Yes sir." Neji started to escort her out back. "What did I say about you and Naruto?"

End of Chapter

Please review I would like to know what you thought of it. Please and Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"S-sorry Neji." Hinata said as they got closer to the back of the compound.

"Sorry deosn't cut it. Now it's time to punish you." Neji said as he activated his byakugan and got ready to use his gentle fist style while Hinata did the same.

"Like I said you cannot defeat me again." Hinata said confidently and they both started to fight. The fight ended like the chunin exam in wich Neji won but Hinata did do some damage to him.

"Good job Neji." Hiashi said as he aproach the fight area.

"Thank you sir. Though I wish to go take care of Naruto myself right now please." Neji replied.

"Sure, go teach that perverted bastard that my Hinata shallnot be prone to any of his ways" Hiashi said.

"Thank you sir." Neji then ran off in search of Naruto soon to find him on his way to get something to eat. "Naruto!" Neji yelled as he landed a punch right onto the side of Naruto's face which caused him to fly back.

"Oww, what was that for?" Naruto said suprised.

"That was for touching Hinata." Neji scolded.

"Wha, oh yeah. I remember. Hee, sorry for that." Naruto apologized.

"Still," smack Neji hit Naruto again, "Your still goint to get beat." Neji then just kept on hiting and kicking Naruto until he was just a pulp.

"Ow, ow, ow." Naruto said in agony.

"Now that that's out of the way, would you like to get some ramen with me?" Neji put out his hand to help Haruto up.

"Thanks...ow... and sure...ow" Naruto got up and walked with Neji to the ramen shop where they both got something to eat. "So why again did you beat the shit out of me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you touched Hinata and got caught by Tsunade." Neji replied "and because I had to hurt her though I really didn't want to."

"Why did you?"

"Hiashi told me."

"Oh, okay, but how's my girlfriend... I mean friend Hinata?"

"She'll be fine, I'm just glad she didn't get disowned."

"Same here, though if she did, there would be alot more of our making out probably."

"True, wait, I think that's why he hasn't yet. Because of you. At least for now anyway." Neji said before going back to his ramen. Soon they both were doing what they were doing before they had this little talk. The next day, at Naruto's house, after training, again we see Naruto kissing Hinata. Only how he's undoing her shirt while she undeos his untill...

"Naruto, Hinata?" Sakura was standing at the door looking at them both dumbstruck. "What were you two just doing?"

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto said alarmingly "don't you know how to knock?"

"Yes, but Tsunade said this was important and urgent matter and there is no time for daudling."

"Okay, goodbye Hinata."

"Goodbye Naruto." Hinata said before they kissed and left each other. As they left Hinata stood there blushing, then she too left and headed for home. Though on the way she met up with her father.

End of Chapter

Please review so I know how you like it thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh, hi dad." Hinata said with a grin.

"Neji, come get Hinata and teach her again."Hiashi said then Neji grabbed Hinata's arm.

"Now tell me truthfully, who were you with just now?"

"No-nobody." Hinata answered soon to be slapped by her father.

"Don't Lie!"

"Fine I'll tell you. I was with Naruto." she cried as she held her cheek. "We were making out and now I don't care what the hell you think of me anymore."

"Well then Neji, go on and teach her a lesson." Hiashi said.

"Yes sir." Neji said and then started to take Hinata back to the compound. On the way Hinata had managed to escape and to ensure her escape she hit Neji and then ran off to find Naruto.

"Hinata why are you crying?"Naruto asked her.

"W-well, m-my father now kn-knows what w-we are d-doing."Hinata said through sobs. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto said softly while hugging her.

"Now Neji's going to be mad at me for hitting him when I ran away from him to find you."

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled again but to lose all anger upon seeing the couple there. "Wait, sorry, nevermind. I'm sorry for earlier, I have no idea what came over me or why I acted like that."

"Hmm. Oh, that's o.k. Tsunade." Naruto replied.

"So now, well anyway, congratulations on getting a girlfriend Naruto."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and don't worry about your mission, I'll just get Lee to do it."

"Thanks" Naruto said again. Tsunade then turned to walk away.

"N-Naruto, I think that if we keep this up then I might be banished or disowned by my father." Hinata said crying.

"Well if you do, that means more time for us right?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Hinata asked pulling away a little.

"What I mean is, if you weren't. You know, held down by his rules we could be together more often."

"Well, true, but..." Hinata started to think. "but then I wouldn't know what to do."

"I have an idea, if you do get disowned then you could live with me."

"Maybe, but then if that happens maybe Tsunade might try and get me out of there or we could accidentally go to far one day or night and wind up having a child."

"Hinata what was that for?" Neji said as he ran up. Soon to push Naruto aside and then grab Hinata by the arms.

End of Chapter

Review please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm not against you, I just want you to be strong and be with Naruto, but if Hiashi says, I have to hurt you." Neji soon said.

"Damn Neji, watch what what your doing man." Naruto scolded.

"Sorry Natuto, it's just. I wanted to say sorry to Hinata and wonder why she had to hit me in order to get away. I don't care about what you two do as long as it's not too much."

"R-really?" Hinata asked. "S-so your not going to punish me?"

"No" Neji said.

"But I will." a voice said.

"Hiashi don't" another voice said.

"Why not, she's disobeyed me for the second time." Hiashi replied.

"Yes but you see she's more happy now."

"I don't care, no daughter of mine will ever be with the Kyuubi. Nor that little bastard Naruto."

"I see your point about the Kyuubi, but not the poor boy."

"He's a troublemaking container."

"But he's still a person, a person your daughter has fallen in love with."

"Fine, but there is only one way I will except him as a son. Hinata must defeat Neji in a fight. And the fight will happen in one month."

"Good, I'll tell them." Tsunade then walked up to the three shinobi and soon told them all about the arranged fight.

"So Hinata, you train with Naruto until the fight is here so we can have a good match cause I won't go easy." Neji said before running off. The next day Naruto went to the Hyuuga compound to pich up Hinata for that day of training. When he arived he saw his girlfriend sitting there waiting for him.

"Man, what took you so long Naruto?" Hinata said with cocky sort of tone which made Naruto to fall back anime style.

"Well, I like entering a scene like Kakashi-sensia." Naruto said while worrying his little cover up story didn't work.

"Whatever, let's just go train." Hinata said with a wink and Naruto blushed like never before and soon started following her. While they were walking Naruto couldn't help but think "Man she seems sexier today than normal" soon Hinata brought him out of his thoughts by saying "Hurry up slowpoke."

"Race you then." Naruto started to run but since he was so fucused on Hinata he didn't see the fence that was in front of him and he ran into it. When Naruto got up he saw Hinata laughing at him.

"Ow, my head." Naruto said with a huge anime bump on his head.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked still giggling a little.

"Yeah, but I have a huge headache."

"Here let me get some ice." She ran off and five minutes later she was back and with her some ice then placed it on Naruto's head. "There you go."

End of Chapter

Next update will happen when I have another chance to use the internet at school. So until then please reveiw.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said when they put the ice on his head. "By the way Hinata, why were you up so early for?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep."

"Really, why not?"

"Because of the month of training we are going to do together and I might acually get to get some respect from my father." she then blushed at the thought of her and Naruto together.

"Mmkay, have fun with that." Naruto said cause with his pounding headache he couldn't think of anything else to say, "So how was your night last night?"

"Good, I did manage to bring down an oak tree by the way."

"What????" Naruto looked suprised.

"Just kidding. Hee hee." Hinata replied. "all I did was practice my byakugan watching you find your hair gel."

"I felt like I was being watched." Naruto said, "anyway, as long as that was all you saw."

Hinata blushed then said."Umm, yeah, sure he he."

"Here, why don't we go back to my place for now, or at least until my head stops hurting." Naruto suggested.

"Sure, that'll be nice." Hinata answered soon to help Naruto up and walk to his place. When they got there they both sat on the couch.

"Would you like a movie?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Hinata said.

"Would you like to watch the Naruto Season 1 DVD?"

"No, what else do you have?"

"Let's see here, umm, Akira. Will that work?"

"That sounds great." Hinata finished watching Naruto putting in the movie. as the movie was playing, she had became sleepy and soon fell asleep laying her head on Naruto's shoulder. She then started to dream.

_Dream._

_Hinata saw herself running from Neji and away from everyone else in the village exept Naruto. Whom pulled her into his house saving her from the village._

_"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said._

_"Your welcom." Naruto replied. Soon they were kissing and holding each other. Then Naruto had undone her shirt and started to touach and feel her nice soft breasts and she started undo his shirt and wrap her arms around his stomache while blushing the entire time. Hinata then started to moan as Naruto went in for shin to skin contact as he played with her._

_"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata." Naruto said soon bringing Hinata out of her sleep._

_End of dream._

"Good morning Hinata." Naruto said when she had finally woken.

"What Happened?" She asked looking around.

"First off you fell asleep, then you wrapped your arms around me, and last your moaning made me miss the ending cause I didn't know if you were okay or not" Naruto started taking deep breaths. Hinata then blushed cause she knows why she was moaning.

"S-sorry about that. hee hee." She replied.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said then blushed alittle as he stared at her. "So, umm ready to train now?"

"Yeah." Hinata said.

"Good, it was getting boring around here anyway." Once they got to the training ground, Hinata activated her Byakugan and got ready so did Naruto.

End of chapter.

Please review. Oh and the next chapter will probably be awhile still gotta finish it up.


End file.
